


Grapes

by tatess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, Fainting, Forced Help, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatess/pseuds/tatess
Summary: Yachi needs to be skinner. when kiyoko finds out what’s happening she makes sure she helps in anyway she can.
Kudos: 15





	Grapes

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any comments/criticism please comment it. even if you just wanna call me a dumb bitch just interact with it please and thank you. also yes this is a vent fic. just mind your business.

yachi would stand in front of her mirror in only underwear for hours on end. it wasn’t that she liked her body, it was the complete opposite. she would punch her stomach fat and see how her thighs jiggled when she moved. everyone had always told her she was super skinny, almost anorexic, but these comments stopped recently. since she didn’t have many friends, whenever someone talked to her, she would remember exactly what they said to her and what she said back. it wasn’t good most of the time because she would lose sleep on stressing about if what she said was stupid and why she even spoke in the first place. she had tried cutting herself in the past to get these anxieties away but it didn’t help, only left big scars on her legs. 

she didn’t like her body. no. she hated it. she couldn’t think of one thing she actually found cute about herself. if anyone ever told her a compliment, she always thought they were joking or being sarcastic. that’s why it’s gotta this far. she huddled over the toilet because of the meat buns she ate with the team earlier. she denied it twice but daichi insisted. she didn’t throw up much. since her mom was never home to make sure she was eating, she would just dirty a plate and throw a little bit of food out to make it seem like she ate. and she worked out. a lot. like an unhealthy amount. she would take breaks to either do her homework, shower, or being so exhausted she almost passed out. if anyone found out about this she would be screwed. it’s hard having the team pushing her to “get some meat on her bones” when that is the opposite of what her goal is. currently she’s 4’10” and 86 pounds. she needs to be smaller. 

“hey yachi, can you help me clean up today?” yachi always tried to stretch her energy throughout the day so she always seemed peppy. she forgot about clean up and you could probably see the sweat on her head as she was pushing herself to keep up the energy. 

“of course!” she tried to not do a little happy jump she normally does when she gets to have a little one on one time with kiyoko. yachi definitely liked kiyoko as more than a friend but she would never act on it. it would be a waste of energy. yachi went to grab a broom and stumbled. fuck. 

“woah, are you ok?” kiyoko caught her before she went face down into the gym floor. yachi tried to free herself from kiyoko grasp but kiyoko wasn’t letting go. 

“hehe yeah i’m okay kiyoko. can you let go of me now please?” she was blushing but not from the fact kiyoko was touching her. she was so anxious that kiyoko could feel how skinny she had gotten. she wondered if she could feel the weight she had gotten rid of since the start of the year. 

“have you gotten thinner yachi?” fuck. yachis breathe started to increase and her heart was beating a million miles a minute. her vision was going black while all she could hear was a ringing in her ears.

when she woke up. she could see kiyoko, coach ukai, and sensei Takeda standing over her. she tried to sit up only to be so lightheaded that she just laid down. once she could hear again, she saw takeda on the phone. panicking, she sat up quickly and begged him not to call 911. ukai, kiyoko, and takeda all looked at each other before back to yachi. 

“is this something we should call the police for?” takeda asked in a calming tone. shit. he wasn’t even calling the cops. she tried to get out of it by saying she thought she heard the police on the line but that didn’t even make sense. 

“nonono i just thought you were calling the police and it’s not that serious!” yachi was obviously panicking. 

“we are just gonna take you to the nurse yachi. is that ok?” yachi was finally fully coming back to her senses and the room stops spinning. she didn’t know if she could walk but she definitely didn’t want someone to carry her. 

“yeah that’s ok” she started to get up and ukai lended a hand for her to use to pull herself up. she shook her head and shooed his hand away and tried to get up on her own only to get really light headed and almost drop again. they all rushed over to catch her and she wished she would’ve just died right there and then. 

“here yachi, get on my back. i’ll take you to the nurse.” takeda said. yachi would have found it creepy from any other teacher but she trusted takeda and considering the circumstances he was only helping. she knew if she said no they all would’ve thought something was up so she obliged. she hopped on and the four of them walked (well technically yachi wasn’t walking) to the nurse. luckily, the school nurse hadn’t gone home yet so she helped yachi out and gave her some medicine. she lied down while the nurse called her mother to come and pick her up. since her mother wasn’t answering. ukai was going to drop her off and kiyoko was gonna stay with her to make sure she was ok. once the three got into the car. yachi started fidgeting and trying to figure out how to get out of eating. 

“thank you coach, i’ll make sure she’s all good. i’ll most likely not let her go to practice tomorrow but i can have my older sister look after her so i can come. thank you again for the ride and sorry for the trouble.” kiyoko was talking to ukai while yachi had her arm over kiyoko shoulders for support. kiyoko was holding yachi up mostly all by herself. 

“no problem. get some rest girls, tomorrow is just a gym practice so if you want to look after her kiyoko go ahead. just text me what you do so i can be prepared”

“will do coach”

“have a nice night ladies” with that ukai drive of to leave the neighborhood. even though yachi technically lived alone, her mom had a well paying job so they had a pretty big house. kiyoko got the key from ya his bag in the car so she had it in her hand when they walked up. kiyoko opened the door and set yachi into the couch. she went back and locked the door and headed to the kitchen. kiyoko had been to yachis house before but hadn’t memorized it yet. she knew where the cups where tough so she grabbed some water for yachi. she grabbed a bowl of grapes because not much was in the fridge. 

“here you go yachi. i’m gonna go run you a bath but have these while i do.” yachi panicked as she saw the grapes. she thought she was gonna leave to fill the bath first but she just sat down and stared at her. 

“aren’t you gonna run the bath?” yachi asked. she was nervous that kiyoko was so close to her and the calories in her hand didn’t help. 

“i wanna make sure you eat those.” 

“i’m not that hungry” she set the bowl of grapes on the coffee table “thank you though” she started to bring the water to her mouth and drink.

“i’m not leaving until you at least finish those grapes.”

“i said i’m not hungry” yach said in a more rude attitude than she was intending. 

“it’s like fifteen grapes yachi. just eat them” kiyoko sounded mad. 

“no”

“why?”

“DO I ALWAYS HAVE TO EXPLAIN MYSELF TO YOU. YOUR NOT MY MOM. YOU DONT NEED TO BABY ME KIYOKO.” fuck. she didn’t know if the look kiyoko had looked like she wanted to slap her or give her a hug. either way she grabbed the cup from her hands and gently set it on the table. then pushed her shoulders onto the couch and pushed her shirt up to see her stomach. yachi proceeded to squirm and beg her to get off while kiyoko was looking at how thin she is. 

“how long has this been going on yachi.” fuck. she sounds pissed. 

“what do you mean? i’ve always been thin” yachi said while still trying to squirm out of her grasp. 

“when have you stopped eating yachi. i noticed you threw up your meat buns last time we got them.” 

“how would you eve-“

“i came by to drop of you book bag and i heard you from outside” yachi mentally face palms as she remembers she was in the downstairs bathroom near the door. 

“that was just some bad food poisoning”

“food poisoning doesn’t work that fast”

“i had some bad food before that”

“stop avoiding my question yachi”

“...”

“if you not gonna talk then your gonna be eating those grapes” kiyoko finally got off of her and released her shoulders. she got up and grabbed her water. she chugged it and hoped this was all a dream. “i want to help you yachi. i’m not gonna tell you to stop and that your perfect because you aren’t. no ones perfect and neither am i. you know how much i love you and you are so cute. you could be 400 pounds and i would love you equally. your personality is so much brighter when it has fuel. calories are not you enemy or your friend. they don’t define you. i’m gonna go run your bath but at least try to eat a few grapes.” 

kiyoko gave her a forehead kiss which proceeded to give yachi a super red face. she ate all the grapes in the bowl and for once didn’t hate herself. this was going to take a while be she thought she could do it. i got this.


End file.
